


Don't Use The Lab

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: A gentle moment of intimacy is interrupted by two loud intruders (or Whirl helps with couples therapy to get his peace and quiet back).





	Don't Use The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 1, 2013 as “Drabble #29 - Brainstorm/Whirl with Drift/Rodimus on Side.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 15, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

It was quiet, at least in the figurative sense. There was still sound, of course. They weren’t in the vacuum of space! But still. There were tiny clicks and whines, the tink of metal against metal, but nothing that could be heard outside their intimate proximity.

Brainstorm clutched his hands together, wrapped around Whirl’s neck and groping on the ex-Wrecker’s rough back. He hadn’t expected interfacing with Whirl to be so quiet. There was little movement, just a flicker of a twitch from Brainstorm as he clutched the copter close. Whirl’s head was buried behind his shoulder, the neck resting next to his. Whirl’s claws clamped around a pipe on the laboratory’s back wall.

The genius hitched his legs up higher around Whirl’s waist from his seat on the table. The scrape of metal sounded like a siren in the general quiet of the room. “Sorry.”

“S'okay,” Whirl said, venting air.

Brainstorm had expected loud and rambunctious interfacing. He expected dirty language, and taunting, damaged paint, and dents.

What he got was gentle, pleading comfort from one spark to the other. Desperate to touch, to cling, and to dance across the wires. Real Interfacing. The old fashioned kind–complete and overwhelmingly gentle and powerful spark-to-spark. The opposite of the frenzied, pleasure-ride so many of the ‘Bots on board indulged in.

Brainstorm rather liked it, this gentle side of Whirl.

“Coming through!” A voice cried out, familiar and obnoxious.

Whirl smashed into Brainstorm, shoved by their intruder.Their wires bent and stretched uncomfortably as a flash of red passed by Whirl’s back.

“Rodimus!?” Brainstorm exclaimed, pushing Whirl up a bit so that he could get a better look at their captain cowering just off to their side. Rodimus used them as a fort, a barrier against entry, as his hands braced on their thighs as he hunkered down. Brainstorm winced when an irritated spark of energy came from Whirl’s end of the connection. “What in the name of Primus are you doing?”

He sunk down another inch, his optics open wide and wild as he peeked over their thighs. “Hiding. Sorry, uh, just continue or something.”

“We’re a little busy,” Whirl growled. Brainstorm flinched when the surge of anger shot over their connected wires. “Go somewhere else!”

“He might see me leave,” Rodimus whispered, optics glued to the door. He was overly tense and Brainstorm could hear the grinding of his overclocking gears and pumps. Rodimus twitched. “He saw me go down this hall.”

“Who?” Brainstorm asked, shifting up on the table more. He wasn’t one for an audience, and their Captain really didn’t need to see him wrapped around Whirl.

Rodimus disagreed and shoved him back into Whirl. His grip was firm, holding the two of them in the embrace. “No, don’t do that. He’ll see me past you.”

“Would you leave!” Whirl growled, grabbing Rodimus’ shoulder with a tight clamp of his claws. “Me time! This is me time!”

“No, really he’ll–”

“Rodimus Prime.”

All three, two joined together and one restrained, turned to the venomous voice of the mech standing in the doorway. Whirl spoke first, “Drift?”

“You,” Drift declared, finger pointed directly at the red and orange flame-painted bot clinging to their legs. Brainstorm inched away from Rodimus upon seeing the look of absolute fury in those blue optics. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn there was a hint of red. Drift stalked across the room, and stood opposite Rodimus with Whirl and Brainstorm stuck between. “You left.”

“Drift, now just calm down.” Rodimus pulled at his shoulder, trying to dislodge Whirl’s grip. “We can talk about this.”

“You. Left. Mid. Interface!” Drift yelled, smacking his hand down on the table. Brainstorm clutched his case close to his chest, and tried not to squirm with the increase of energy coming across the still very connected wires. Whirl wasn’t happy. “Why!”

“Whirl, let go!” Rodimus pulled, eyes glued to the sword in Drift’s hand. “That’s an order!”

“Nope,” Whirl said. He clamped down harder, bending the orange metal. “My happy time got interrupted by you, so you deserve what you get. Continue, Drift.”

“Why did you leave?” Drift growled. Brainstorm considered disconnecting himself from Whirl and sprinting himself. “We were…we were really connecting!”

“You were freaking me out, okay!” Rodimus yanked his arm free from Whirl, a shriek of metal followed that promised a trip to Ratchet. “You kept going back and forth between 'Call me Deadlock’ and 'Let me feel Primus!’ that I couldn’t take it!”

“You said you were okay with it!” Drift’s shoulders dropped, the hurt leaking into his optics. Brainstorm rolled his own into the back of his head. What sort of soap opera were their commanding officers leading? Drift lurched forward, putting his own hand on Rodimus’, which was still on Brainstorm’s thigh. "I asked and you agreed!“

Rodimus pulled his hand back. "And when I changed my mind, you got mad and here we are!”

“Both of you shut up!” Whirl slammed a claw down on the table.

Whirl pointed at Rodimus: “You, learn to role-play.”

“Hey!”

“SHUSH,” Whirl silenced Rodimus’ argument. He turned to Drift, the claw followed. “You, stop worshiping his aft literally and come down to the spaceship.”

Drift growled, a fang from his Deadlock days visible.

“And both of you get out!” Whirl activated his rotors, and his optic glowed ferociously. Brainstorm yelped from a nasty surge, that drew the attention of all four in the room to their still, very much connected, interfacing wires.

Both Rodimus and Drift looked appropriately chastised.

Rodimus snuck out from behind Brainstorm and Whirl and shuffled over to Drift. He put his hand on Drift’s shoulder, and touched their helms together. "Okay, maybe it wasn’t that weird…I sort of like it when you call me 'Prime.’“

Drift put his sword back in his sheath, and rubbed on the back of his neck. "And maybe I can uh, skip trying to rip off your chest plate to see your spark chamber.”

“Yeah,” Rodimus said, rubbing his chest where finger-shaped dents suddenly stood out like Tailgate in a group of Wreckers. Brainstorm did scoot farther away from their crazy commanders at that one. “Don’t do that again.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Everyone’s okay!” Whirl yelled. He waved at the door. “Now get out!”

“Jeesh, relax. We’re going, we’re going!” Rodimus held up his hands and walked toward the lab door. “Come on, Deadlock.”

“Rodimus! Only in the hab-suite!” Drift called out, trailing after his captain.

The lab door slid shut, and the room was quiet again. The steady connection of irritated and angry energy slowly calmed down. Brainstorm started to chuckle and dropped forward, leaning his head on Whirl’s shoulder. “Well, that was educational.”

“Less talk, more spark,” Whirl mumbled, trying to settle back down.

“Yes, sir,” Brainstorm chuckled. He enjoyed Whirl’s gentle side, but interruptions weren’t always bad. “Next time, let’s do this in your hab-suite instead of my lab.”

“Deal.”


End file.
